Life
by Mysafewordisapples
Summary: "Well life is about to hand you another one,Mrs Castle is on life support you need to decide if you want it on or turned off"


The thunder made the sky grumble and the lighting lit up the night sky.

Epso and Beckett walked out of the warehouse.

"Well we have officially no leads and now we are going to die due to the weather" Espo said.

"Let's run it" Kate suggested.

"What are you crazy?"

"Okay I'll run and bring the car to you" Kate rolled her eyes and ran into the rain.

The rain was getting heavier by the minute she could hardly see through the window .

"Maybe we should pull over Beckett,till it slows down" Espo suggested.

"This won't settle down for a hour Espo maybe longer and i have ball with Castle in a hour"

"He will understand if your late Beckett"

/

Hour later.

"Where is Kate?" Paula asked.

"She was out on a lead maybe they got the guy and is getting changed"

"She better not take to long" Gina said standing on the other side of him.

"Well maybe while your waiting you can practice patiences"

"Maybe you should teach your wife showing up on time" she snapped folding her arms.

"She's doing her job Gina" He snapped and growled.

"Alright you two break it up" Paula said pushing in between them. "How about you go talk to some of the guest" Paula said to Rick.

"A bit jealous" Paula asked Gina.

"Oh please" Gina said taking a drink of the serves tray. "I'm saving us a mess?"

"What mess?"

"Divorce rumours if Richard is seen without his wife here then that's when the rumours start and we have ourselves a mess"

"Okay I see your point but just give her some time" Paula said.

"Fine" Gina walked off.

/

"There's a diner across the road, do you want something?" Espo said.

"No thanks Espo"

Due to the weather a upcoming car hit a pot hole and due to road being so slippery they lost control of the car and crashed into Beckett.

"Thank you" Espo said taking the milkshake off the counter. He walked outside only to see Beckett's car across the road had been involved in a crash.

"BECKETT" He shouted dropping his milkshake and running across the road. When he reached the car she had blood dripping down her face from the glass.

"Hey buddy have you called 911" A voice called from the sidewalk.

"No could you please call 911 for me"

/

"Castle" Rick answered his phone.

"Hey Castle" Ryan's tone was flat.

"Have you seen Kate she was supposed to be at the party ages ago?"

"Castle there was a crash, Kate's in a bad coma"

"What hospital?"

/

Why was this lift so slow to reach the floor Kate was on he thought to himself till there was a ding and the doors opened.

"Ryan, Epso" He called out to them walking up them.

"Hey bro" Espo said to him."Shes in their" Epso pointed to a hospital room.

Rick walked into the room and his heart dropped she had scars all over her face she had so many medical equipment hooked up to her. He pulled up a chair next to her bed and sat next to her.

He laced his fingers with hers and started to rub the pad of his thumb on her hand. A doctor entered the room.

"Mr Castle"

"Yes?" Rick answered.

"Could I talk to you about your wife's condition outside?"

"Okay" He stood up and kissed her forehead lightly.

/

"It doesn't look good for your wife, Mr Castle and if she does wake up she might not remember you or worst she could die"

"If she was to wake up when would she?" Rick asked.

"Mr Castle I have been a doctor for 25 years and for what I have witnessed it doesn't end pretty"

Rick was holding back the tears pooling his eyes. He couldn't lose her.

"Mr Castle,you've had to make life changing decisions correct?"

"Yes"

"Well life is about to hand you another one,Mrs Castle is on life support you need to decide if you want it on or turned off"

"Do I have to give you my answer now?"

"No but please give me your answer soon" The doctor walked off.

/

Rick walked back into Kate's room he sat back in the chair and laid his head on her stomach with tears dripping down his check.

"Please Kate don't leave me I love you please wake up, please Kate, please I need you"

/

The next morning the next morning on Kate's stomach but she still wasn't awake. He laced his fingers with hers.

"Kate please don't make me chose if you have to be on life support or not. If you die i would stop breathing and my heart would stop beating I wouldn't know how to live without you by my side. I feel if you take you off the life support I'm giving up on our happy ending but if I leave it on I'm causing you more suffering"

The whipped the tear off his cheeks and took a deep breath.

"Without the joy of my heart it would be a dark non joyful place that would never been open to love ever again I know you would want me to be happy but without you i wouldn't be happy without you I can't describe how I feel when I see you, i fear every time that we go to lead or something it's our last moments together. I wish I met you so long ago so we could have more time together but I have held on to the last 7 years with you the good and bad"

More tear run down his cheeks he takes a couple of more deep breaths.

"I wish this was all a nightmare it feels like a nightmare I just want to go back to those nights and mornings were would just lay in bed and forget about the world. I want to go back to the movie nights were we cuddle and sometimes you would fall alseep and i would have to carry you to bed. I would give anything to go back to those moments"

/

Four years later and he decided to keep her on life support. Everyday he would come in and talk to her about his day, about Alexis,about murder cases, about anything really.

And just like he always did he would bring her a coffee everyday just in case she waked up.

Alexis was a journalist and had a very serious boyfriend.

Martha was going alright.

Jim had moved in with Rick after he took up drinking again and Alexis would take care of him when Rick was visiting Kate.

Kate's eyes started to open. Rick felt his heart quicken. "Kate hey Kate" She groaned and her eyes fully opened.

"Rick" she groaned.

"Kate your awake" He said relieved.

"My head hurts,"

"I'll call the doctor"

"Why I'm in the hospital"

"You got in a car crash and have been in a coma for three years"

"three years?"

"I know it's a big thing to take in but we can talk about it later"

The doctor walked in the room.

"Mrs Castle your awake good"

"Yeah I'm"


End file.
